1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to an automatic sheet feed control system for a printer and, more particularly, to an improvement in an automatic sheet feed control system for a printer in which an automatic sheet feeder for sequentially automatically feeding a plurality of sheets cut in advance in one page size to a platen of the printer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, an automatic sheet feed control system for a printer described above has generally had independent commands for discharging and intaking sheets. In the control system of this type, when printing the next sheet, a command for discharging the printed sheet is first generated, and a command for intaking the next sheet is sequentially fed necessarily. As seen from a host computer side of an external controller, the control is very complicated, which increases its load.
Recently, an automatic sheet feed control system for executing the discharge of the printed sheet and the intake of the next sheet by one command was disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 115470/1985. According to this control system, the control from the host computer is effectively simplified to alleviate its load, but after the sheet is discharged and next sheet is intaken, when a time until the next printing is started becomes long, the sheet is allowed to stand for a long period in the state rolled on a platen. Thus, the sheet is bent, which causes the sheet to be fed in a zigzag manner, thereby inducing trouble due to sheet jam.